


hold my pride when i go outside

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "war", Best Friends, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots (platonically) in Love, Kid Fic, No Angst, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: They're finally back together, and they're going to win this war, no matter what it takes."Suck it, green boy!" Tommy suddenly shouts, charging at Dream with his stick in hand, managing to get a hit on before Dream raises his shield made of cardboard, ducking under the onslaught.(or, the war is a little less serious)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 366





	hold my pride when i go outside

War is such a funny thing, Tommy thinks as he stands with his back pressed to Tubbo's, his weapon in his right hand. He shifts uncomfortably under the piercing eyes of his enemy, careful not to let it show. He nudges Tubbo's leg with his own, making sure his best friend, his right-hand man, knows that he's still there. Tommy remembers the last time he was stood like this with his best friend.

The day Eret betrayed them all had been the last day that Tommy really got to fight side by side with Tubbo before they'd been separated.

But not anymore, he thinks. No, right now, they're finally together. They're finally back together, and they're going to win this war, no matter what it takes. 

"Suck it, green boy!" Tommy suddenly shouts, charging at Dream with his stick in hand, managing to get a hit on before Dream raises his shield made of cardboard, ducking under the onslaught. "Tubbo, Tubbo, we've got him!" Tommy laughs, pushing back against Dream. "How's it feel to be completely destroyed by some kids, huh, Dream? Huh? You're getting ruined, green bitch!" Tubbo laughs next to him, prying away Dream's shield with ease, and Tommy wonders where he learnt to disarm someone, especially considering his height and Dream's persistence to holding that shield. "Yeah, suck it, bitch!" Tommy grins, hitting him with the stick again when the shield is thrown to the side. 

Dream puts up a decent fight, Tommy wouldn't call it _good_ , before he eventually falls to the ground, clutching his stomach from where Tommy hit him. "Okay, okay!" Dream wheezes, and as much as Tommy would like to think it's because the stick hurt him, he knows it's just how he laughs. "Okay! You win, you win! I'm sorry, I- you can have the discs, just don't hurt me!" Dream laughs, throwing up his hands to cover his face as Tommy continues to slap him with the stick. "Tommy, stop! You win, you win! You win, you've- here!" Tommy watches as Dream scrambles to grab something from his pocket, holding out three pieces of plastic, all black with different colours in the centre. "See? You've got the discs back, just don't hurt me anymore!" 

Tommy grins, proudly grabbing the discs from Dream's hand, carefully handing them off to Tubbo for safekeeping. "Well, green bitch," Tommy stands a little taller, puffing out his chest as he stares down at the boy. "Seems like you've _lost_ , yeah? How's it feel to lose to a couple of _children_ , huh?" He pauses, watching as Dream sighs, rolling his eyes. Tommy clutches his stick a little tighter, entirely ready to keep swinging.

Tommy grins a little more, glancing over at Tubbo. "I say that we keep beating him until he _dies_ , how's that sound, Tubbo?" Tubbo laughs, shifting on his feet as he sets his stick down, opting to hold the discs in both hands instead. "Yeah, I think we're just gonna keep hitting you until you collapse and die and all that shit, yeah? How's that sound, bitch?" Dream peers up at him, trying and failing to his his own grin. 

"Tommy, listen, I think- I think we can resolve this all very peacefully!" He laughs, holding up his hands in surrender. "I think that we don't have to have any more violence! See- see, look? I'm here, I'm weaponless. There's nothing I can do, right? I don't think killing me would be the best idea, right? Right?" Dream grins, looking nearly convincing. "Come on, Tommy, do you _really_ want to kill me?"

Tommy smiles. "Yes."

"No!" Dream quickly protests, shaking his head "Nope! No, you don't- you really don't want to kill me, I swear. I can change, I'll change I promise! I won't take the discs ever again, promise! See, I gave them to you! They're safe and sound!" Tommy scowls down at him, holding the stick up to his chin. 

"You tried to kill Tubbo." 

"But I didn't!"

"But you did try," Tubbo helpfully adds. "It was very rude and it hurt my feelings," he beams. "Tommy, maybe we shouldn't kill him. He's got nothing left, right? We can just leave him out here on his own, and he has no where else to go. No one else to hurt, right?" Tommy sighs, slowly lowering his weapon from Dream's face, tossing it to the side. 

"Fine," he scoffs. "But not because I fucking want to," Tommy reminds him, pointing a finger at the boy in front of him. "You're lucky Tubbo's a good influence on me, or else you'd be dead, bitch boy," Tommy turns away from him, jamming his hands in his pockets as he starts to walk, Tubbo at his side. "Tubbo, we.." he laughs, ducking his head. "We won the war, Tubbo! We won!" Tubbo grins back at him, holding up all three of the discs. "God, it's been such a long time since I've seen all three of those together. It's been _so_ long."

Tubbo beams at him, handing him the discs. "Well, Tommy. I'd say that we deserve this, yeah? It's been months since we won something. And we finally got rid of Dream! We finally-" Tubbo laughs, running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe you actually started to stab him." Tommy laughs along with him, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Well, he deserved it!" He snorts, clutching the discs close to his chest. "Do you think Wilbur will be proud?" He asks. "He said that he wanted us to make him proud, and I think that we did a pretty goddamn good job of defeating the green bitch," Tommy grins. "I should turn around and start kicking him 'nd shit. Make the fucker suffer for a couple more minutes." Tubbo laughs, shoving him to the side as they walk along the sidewalk, wandering back home. They never really go very far away from the house when they see Dream, just in case they have to call for Techno or Will or Phil. Tommy knows damn well that he can take on Dream just fine, but it's nice to have backup, just in case. 

"The amount of splinters you gave him should be enough of a warning," Tubbo teases. "You stabbed him, like, thirty times. I think he's going to be picking splinters out of himself for a long time, Tommy. You really did do a number on him."

Tommy smiles, proud of himself, even if it's just a game. "Well, the fucker deserves it. I'd do it again, I don't regret it," he nudges Tubbo with his elbow, grinning at his best friend as they continue to walk. "We've won the war, Tubbo. We did it, and we did it together. I'd say that's the best ending we could've ever asked for. You think that we can write books about our lives as soldiers?" Tommy asks. "How we plotted 'nd planned and how we eventually won after we lost everything?" Tubbo laughs, his eyes crinkling at the sides. 

"Tommy, I don't think they'd believe us."

"Well," Tommy shrugs. "Once they saw L'manberg, they'd definitely believe," Tubbo rolls his eyes, which is good enough for Tommy. "Dad!" Tommy shouts, nearly kicking open the door as soon as it's in reach. "Dadza, we won! We won!" He calls, grinning as he bounces on his heels. "We won!" 

Wilbur is the first to emerge from his room, grinning back at Tommy as soon as he sees him. "You beat that green bitch up?" He asks, and Tommy furiously nods. "Fuck yeah!" Wilbur laughs, clapping his hands together as he leaves his room, closing the door behind him. "I'm so proud of you both!" He punches Tommy in the shoulder, ruffling Tubbo's hair. "Phil, you hear that? Soldiers are home from war, they've won!" Tommy can hear Phil's laugh from the kitchen, and he sees Techno appear from there a second later, his eyebrows raised. 

"You finally killed the green dude?" Techno asks, leaning on the doorframe. Tommy grins, nudging Tubbo with his elbow. He can't really help but be proud, and he figures that there's not much of a point in pretending like he isn't. "Hey, Phil. Tommy and Tubbo killed a kid for takin' their playground."

"It's called _L'manberg_ , Techno." Wilbur corrects, wrapping his arms around the both of them as he drags them along. Tommy lets him, but only for a second, shoving him away a moment later. 

Tommy pushes past Techno, running right at Phil, kicking at his legs. "Hey, dad! You heard me, right? We won!"

"I know, I know!" Phil laughs, turning around to face him. "You need a fucking bath, dude, holy shit," Phil grins, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "You didn't actually kill him, yeah? I don't think I want to have to explain to Sam why his kid is fuckin' dead," he sighs. "Tommy, for the love of god, please tell me Dream is still alive." Tommy snorts, looking over at Tubbo. Tubbo just raises his eyebrows, grinning at him like a goddamn madman. Tommy figures that he deserves to grin like that. 

"I don't think Sam would mind," he counters. "I got rid of the green bitch, it was so cool, dad." 

Phil sighs, turning back around to continue doing whatever the fuck he was doing before. "Well, don't get into any more wars for at least a week, yeah?" Phil laughs. "Give yourself and everyone else a break, Tommy. You've got a habit of beating the new kids up before they know you're joking." 

Tommy scowls. "I have never joked about this war once in my entire life. This is completely serious, Phil. I have never joked about anything literally ever. It makes me very upset when you act like the war is a joke, Phil. It makes me want to _cry_ , Phil. And when I start _crying_ , Phil, you don't wanna know what happens. Bad things, Phil. I start stabbin' shit. I stab shit through the tears, Philza Minecraft. It's very painful." 

"Uh-huh, good for you," Phil waves a hand, reaching out to put his hand on Tommy's head, making him back up. "Unless you don't wanna eat tonight, you should go and yell at Techno or Will. I've gotta make sure that this doesn't burn the entire house down. But, I _am_ proud of you, mate. You did well, Tommy. Go on, just don't burn down our house, yeah? I'll kick you out of our burning rubble pile if you do."

Tommy grins, quickly wrapping his arms around Phil's waist, hugging him for only a second. "Thanks, dad!" And then he's running off again, hoping to god no one saw that. "Techno, Will, Tubbo! I think that we should go and beat up the new kid!" He laughs, bouncing on his heels. "You know, the one who just moved in a few blocks down? He's been talking with Niki, hasn't he?" Techno sighs, though his eyes are smiling. 

"Yeah, the mentally unstable neighbour kid. His name's Ranboo, or somethin'. I haven't met him yet. I say we sacrifice him to the blood god."

"I disagree," Wilbur crosses his arms. "I say we drag him over here and make him fight for our cause so we don't have to do it ourselves. Child labour, Technoblade. Think of all the possible benefits. You need to look past your nose," Wilbur taps him on the nose when he says it, and Tommy watches as Techno crinkles up his face, glaring . "Look past the bloodshed for half a second and see everything we could do with possible child labour." 

"I, as a child, disagree with this," Tommy scowls. "I think child labour is very wrong and it hurts my feelings that you're talking about it right in front of me." 

Wilbur grins at him. "Okay. I'll just talk about it when you're not listening."

"You," Tommy announces, "are a real fucking dickhead, you know that?" Tubbo laughs, looping an arm around Tommy's shoulders. Tommy turns when Tubbo makes him, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "What do _you_ want, bitch boy?" Tubbo grins, holding up a bandaid. He smooths it over the bridge of Tommy's nose, beaming at him. 

"You had a cut on your nose. Figured that might help."

Tommy rolls his eyes, trying and failing to ignore the warmth in his heart. 'Course Tubbo would notice that, he thinks. "Tubbo, you are a _soldier_ , not a _doctor_. Get with the program, big man."

Tommy sets the discs on the table in his room, carefully making sure they won't be stolen, but they're not too hidden, since he likes seeing them. Phil calls for them all a few minutes after Wilbur convinces Techno into an Uno game, which Tommy convinces them to bring downstairs to continue playing while eating. Tommy laughs and jokes around with his family and best friend, who really is just family, about the war and about how he fucking beat the _shit_ out of Dream, joking about the splinters he left him with, though Tubbo had been the one who had joked about that. He glances up at the clock that hangs in their kitchen, grinning at the time. 

_7:49 PM._

They were home long after dinner should've started.

_Worth it._


End file.
